Mission Wounds
by mint maxwell
Summary: ya know how all the guys will probably need lots of therapy after the war, but i figured that Quatre could use an angel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the gundam pilots even though I really wish I did! (  
  
Mint: hey all you happy fanfic readers out there! And welcome to Mint- chan's fanfic! The idea for this one came in an unusual way. I had a dream about this fanfic! Well, not as a fanfic, but I had a dream that I found something with this plot! Very interesting! So when I woke up, I decided to turn it in to a fanfic since it sounded like such a great story! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Mission Wounds By: Mint Maxwell  
  
The morning hadn't seemed so bad, then lunch came and things got somewhat worse, but as the day wore on, Quatre realized something. He was drowning in paperwork! All these documents that needed looking over and signing. When he had inherited his father's business, he really had never imagined there being so much work involved each and every day! He needed a vacation! Some where. anywhere would do. Just as long as nobody could find him. The last time he had had a vacation, Duo had come to pick him up (the same day he had told him they were all going!), but this time, he wanted to go by himself. Truthfully, even the other pilots were starting to get on his nerves. Sometimes they would call just to ask Quatre for a simple favor. Something that he would've done in an instant on a regular day, but work days were not regular days, and if he didn't get away soon he was going to have a nervous breakdown!  
  
That night right after dinner, he retired to his bedroom and gave strict orders for no one to bother him. And then he left. He left a note saying that he would probably be back in no more than a couple of days and for no one to try and follow him, because he didn't even know where he was going. He wandered aimlessly for a while. He didn't know where he was headed. He soon found himself in the city slums, a place he was very unfamiliar with. Good common sense told him to go find a cheap motel to spend the night in. It would have to be cheap because he had only brought about $40 with him. But something else tugged at him to keep going wherever it was he was headed to. He didn't know why. He didn't know anybody here, and in fact, he didn't think he had ever been here in his whole life.  
  
Some time later, Quatre looked at his watch. It was after midnight. He really did need to find a motel, but as he turned, he saw a small alley that he hadn't seen when he first came this way. He stood in front of it, and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't drag himself away from it. He felt his body walk into the alley without his mind's consent.  
  
He walked down the alley. At first it appeared that there wasn't anything there, but upon closer examination, Quatre could make out, what appeared to be a child. "Hello?" he whispered. The child stepped forth and he could see her much clearer now. It was a young girl. She looked to be about seven or eight years old and she only had on a tattered white dress. Her long brown hair looked stringy and dirty. She stared at Quatre, but she never said a word. He spoke to her again. "Are you lost? What is your name?" The young girl came closer to Quatre. She reached out and took him by the hand. "My name is Chrissy." A breeze blew around them and everything started to spin. Suddenly, Quatre's whole world went dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre opened his eyes. Or at least, he thought he opened his eyes. Still, the only thing he could see was darkness. He had never experienced darkness like this before. It was thick, suffocating, and it refused to let any light in. he thought he was going to die in it. He struggled against it, and then there was a voice. Quatre opened his eyes again, and he beheld the little girl. "Do not be afraid. You should be almost used to this darkness by now." Quatre tried to move closer to her, but the heavy darkness seemed to forbid it. "What do you mean I should be used to it? People are not usually subject to this kind of." Chrissy moved forward toward him. "It is hard to find a name for such a thing, isn't it? You can't move." Quatre understood but he still tried to struggle against it. "Yes, I know, but why is it that you can move, but I am powerless to do so?" she closed her eyes for a second. "It holds you as its prisoner. This darkness started out as a part of your mind, but it has grown into a part of your soul." How could this darkness be a part of him? He had never experienced such a thing. "W-why are you." Chrissy smiled softly at Quatre. "Do not fear. I am an angel." An angel? Why was an angel in the alley? "I don't really understand." Chrissy moved away from Quatre a little, but that was enough. He called for her to come back. He couldn't handle this darkness alone. "That's why I'm here. I am the angel who watches over you. The Angel of Purity. This darkness you see and feel, is created by your own mind. Ever since the war ended, you cannot stop thinking about the many lives you've taken, the many tears you've caused to be shed. You feel guilt. You know that what you did was good because it caused there to finally be peace on earth, but your kind heart can't stop thinking about the bad things. This is what it is doing to your mind. Your sorrow forms a darkness from which you cannot escape."  
  
Quatre tried to move again but the darkness pinned him. It was true. He had had such thoughts and feelings since the war ended. That was part of the reason he had felt so hopeless lately. Now he knew that this darkness really had been weighing him down the whole time. The little angel continued. "You were too kind and caring to do what you had to do. And the memory of it has kept with you. Even now, you still think of your sins often." Sins. He had many that he could think of. Many that he did often feel penitence for. He looked to Chrissy again for more guidance. Maybe she could tell him of a way to be forgiven of this sin. Killing, and even destroying whole colonies. It had pressed his soul so hard ever since the war ended.  
  
Chrissy began to speak again. "But, dear one, it is no sin that you bear. You must know this. You fought for a righteous cause, and you yourself were righteous. You are a fair and virtuous son. Your father is proud."  
  
The mention of his father brought tears to Quatre's eyes. He had thought of him often. He wished that he had done more for his father to show him that he loved him before he died, and had always felt guilt for going off to fight against his father's wishes. But now he knew that he was proud of him. "Dear boy, why do you cry? Is it for joy?" Quatre looked up at his little angel and smiled. "That means more to me than anything in the whole world." Chrissy smiled. "He is very proud of you. As is your mother." Quatre looked surprised for a moment. "My.mother? I never knew her." "Yes, but she still loves you so dearly, and watches over you even as I do." Then he dared to ask a question that he hadn't before. "What.happened to my mother?" The heavenly host gave a long pause before giving her answer.  
  
Dear one, your father never did tell you about your mother because he believed it would trouble you, but I think differently. I believe that you need to know. You were not born from a test tube as you have always thought." There was a long pause and Quatre knew what was coming. "Your mother gave birth to you. That is how she died." There was a deep sorrow in Quatre's heart. He hadn't felt one like this before, but it wasn't all sorrow. Many other feelings flooded through his mind. Grief, anger, confusion, happiness. Each emotion hit him like an arrow. Chrissy took his hands in hers. "You must feel many things right now, but that is why I am here. Your mother gave birth to you because she wanted to. She is the strongest and most noble of all. In her mind, giving birth to you was the greatest thing she ever did in her life. She wishes more than anything else that you feel comfort now. She cannot see you at this time, but one day, you will be with her again."  
  
She kissed Quatre on the forehead, and he could hear her in his head and in his heart. "Be comforted." Then there was a brilliant light and all the darkness faded.  
  
Quatre came back into the world a short time later. Or at least what he thought was a short time. When he awoke he was back in his own bed. He looked over to see Duo playing solitaire at the table. ".Duo?" Duo whirled around. "Quatre!" His braided friend rushed over to the bed. "Are you alright?! How are you feeling?!" Duo was clearly very concerned. "Duo? What's the matter?" The Shinigami looked shocked! "What's the matter?! That's what we should all be asking you! Don't you remember anything?" Quatre thought a minute. "I remember being in the alley." Duo sat down in the chair beside the bed. "yeah. What were you doing there anyway? It took us forever to find you!" the blonde looked confused. "Really?" Duo continued again. "Yeah! It took us three days just to find you! Then you've been unconscious here for four!"  
  
This shocked Quatre. "Three days?! I was in the alley for three days?!" "Yes, but for being there that long you were in surprisingly good shape!" Duo continued in the background, but Quatre wasn't really paying attention. Had he really been out for a week? It had only seemed like he was with the little angel for one night.  
  
Then he thought of all the things Chrissy had told him. The day he left, the trip to the alley, the alley itself, everything was a blur, but the words came back to him with ease. He did feel comforted about the war, and all the things that had created the darkness. In fact, they were pretty well forgotten all together. He thought of what she had told him of his father. That did make him so happy. Then he thought of his dear, sweet mother. Though he had never known her, he now felt a strong love for her that he hadn't really been able to before. He expected himself to feel some sort of grief because of the way his mother had died, but he didn't feel troubled at all. All he felt was love for her. He felt better because of it, because he felt that was all she wanted him to feel regarding her.  
  
Part of his mind turned back to Duo, who was on a completely different subject by now. But that was ok. From now on, Quatre's mind was going to be a lot more at ease, and he could feel the happiness he used to again. The darkness was completely gone, and in its place shone a glorious light. Quatre was truly thankful for his little angel.  
  
Mint: End of Fic! How did you like it? As I said, this was a dream that I had, and it turned out better than I thought it would! As for the name, I'm really not too sure if it really fits it, but that was the name of it in the dream so I just decided to keep it! Besides, I suck at titles and it was probably better than anything else I could have come up with anyway! And don't forget to review on your way out! 


End file.
